


Second Time's the Charm

by Trace_Carter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: In canon, Naruto joined Team Seven after his third failed attempt at the Graduation Exam, but what if he had passed earlier? This is Naruto if he was placed on a different team a year earlier. what will change and what direction will this send the Shinobi world on, now that the blond Jinchuriki graduated earlier?





	1. Early Start

As Naruto Uzumaki walked toward the Konoha Shinobi Academy, he had a determined smirk on his face. Today was the day he would make his second attempt at passing the Graduation Exam and becoming a full fledged Genin of Konohagakure. His first attempt had ended in failure due to him being unable to properly create a single Bunshin, but this time, he had an ace in the hole.

Naruto smiled as he remembered the incident that had given him the tool he needed to hopefully pass this time around. To think it all started with a simple prank.

xXflashbackXx

It had started three weeks prior. Naruto was currently hiding in an alleyway inside a dumpster. Why was he hiding you might ask? Well, Naruto was known for his pranks, and he had just pulled one on the ANBU, Konoha's elite Shinobi Black Ops group, by placing itching powder in their uniforms and replacing all their shampoo with neon green hair dye.

Suffice it to say the ANBU forces were not amused.

As Naruto peeked out from where he was hiding amongst the trash, he saw an ANBU wearing a mask modeled after a lion standing outside the alleyway, but at an angle that would prevent him from being seen.

"Where is that Gaki," grumbled the Shinobi as he ran his hand through his now green hair, "I'm going to need to cover more ground."

Naruto watched as the Shinobi placed his fingers in a crossed position with curiosity. He wanted to see what kind of Jutsu the ANBU would pull out.

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " said the ANBU, causing a two copies of himself to appear in a poof of smoke, "Go."

The two clones nodded and bolted off in search of the blond troublemaker, with the original doing the same.

"Woah," said Naruto as he climbed out of the dumpster, "those clones were real! "I wonder if I could do that?"

"Do what, Naruto-kun?" asked a sickly sweet male voice from behind Naruto.

"GAH!"

xXflashback endXx

After Iruka had taken Naruto to apologize and clean up the mess he made, both on himself and in the ANBU barracks, Naruto had headed to a secluded training ground where he spent a full day trying to get the Jutsu to work for him, and get it to work he did. However, there was a catch though. Where the ANBU had created two clones, when Naruto pumped chakra into the Jutsu like he did for the normal Bunshin, the training ground was suddenly filled with a small army of Naruto copies.

After a few weeks of work, Naruto was able to lessen the number he created so they would fit in a classroom and now he was ready for the final exam. Walking into the building, Naruto took his seat among the older students (he was allowed to enter the Academy earlier then most) Naruto couldn't help but smile as Iruka and Mizuki-sensei walked in.

"All right, settle down," said Iruka, "today is the day when you will see if you are ready to become Genin of Konoha. If you succeed, then you will be assigned to a team where you will grow and learn."

Mizuki pulled out a scroll and opened it up, "You will all be called in to the side room where you will be evaluated. Until you are called, please wait here."

Naruto listened eagerly as the other student's names were called, waiting for his turn, and mentally going over the new Jutsu that he was depending on to pass the exam.

"Uzumaki Naruto," called out Mizuki, causing the blond to jump up and head to the testing room.

When he walked in, Iruka nodded to him, "Naruto-kun, I'm sure your familiar with how this goes. First, I'll need to see a Henge, but NOT your Orioke no Jutsu!"

Naruto pouted a bit at the restriction, but nodded and placed his hands in the Ram seal position, "HENGE!"

A poof of smoke covered Naruto and when it cleared, Teuchi Ichiraku was standing in the center of the room, accurately depicted down to the apron he wore. He even was holding a steaming bowl of miso pork ramen in his hands.

Iruka shook his head and chuckled at Naruto's choice due to the common knowledge of the blonde's ramen addiction, "Very good, Naruto-kun, and extra points for managing to incorporate the bowl."

Naruto transformed back in a poof of smoke and Iruka took down some notes on his clipboard, "Next," said the Chunin, "I'll need you to demonstrate the Kawarimi no Jutsu."

Naruto nodded and Iruka threw a blunt training kunai at the blond, aiming away from any vitals, just to be safe. The knife struck the blond, causing him to be covered in a poof of smoke, and when it cleared, Naruto was seen leaning on a log that had taken the hit for him.

"An excellent Kawarimi," said Iruka.

"Praise the Log," said Naruto.

"Amen," they said together before Iruka glanced back at his notes, "now, the last thing I need for you to do, is to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu and create at least three passable clones."

"Iruka-sensei," said Naruto as he raised his hand, "does it need to be the Bunshin no Jutsu, or can I create any kind of clone?"

"Well," said Iruka, "as long as you create them with a Jutsu, I don't see why any other clone technique wouldn't count as a pass."

Naruto gave a wide smile and moved his fingers into a cross shape, causing Iruka's eyes to widen.

' _Impossible,_ ' thought Iruka, ' _he can't have the reserves for that Jutsu!_ '

" _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ " yelled Naruto, causing the room to be filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Iruka's eyes bugged out, for filling the room was a small army of the blond prankster.

"So," said the group as one, "do we pass, Iruka-sensei?"

' _Kage Bunshin?_ ' thought Iruka in disbelief as he looked at the veritable army of solid clones, ' _More like Taiju Kage Bunshin._ '

Shaking his head, Iruka grabbed a Hitai-ate, "Well, I must say you surprised me, Naruto-kun. You pass. Congratulations."

"Yatta!" cheered Naruto as he took the Hitai-ate and tied it around his head, "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

"You earned it, Naruto-kun," said Iruka.

xXsceneXx

Naruto celebrated that night by pigging out at Ramen Ichiraku, a feast that was on the house, courtesy of the owner, who was a good friend and almost a father figure for the blond. The next morning, Naruto headed to the Academy for team placements, and he had to admit, there were butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being here, graduating amongst the students that were all over older than him, it made him really nervous.

As he walked in, several of the teens stared at him oddly, wondering why someone so young was here among them, but none of them chose to say anything about it, as there had been Shinobi that had advanced early. Just look at Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto took a seat just as Iruka walked in and the Chunin looked over the graduating class, "All of you here have passed the Academy Graduation exam, and are on your way to becoming great Shinobi of Konohagakure. All of you here will be assigned to Jonin-sensei in groups of three. You will become teams that will inherit the Will of Fire our village so strongly protects."

Iruka unrolled and scroll and began to read off the team placements. Naruto zoned out somewhat as he waited for his name to be called, ignoring the other teams that were being called. Idly he wondered what his new teammates would be like, and he hoped they wouldn't look down on him for being young.

"Uzumaki Naruto," called out Iruka, causing the blond to perk up, "Rock Lee. Miyamoto Tenten. The three of you will serve under Might Guy as Team 9."

Naruto looked around the room and glanced at the two other students that had perked up when his team was called. One, who he assumed was Lee, who had the biggest eyebrows that Naruto had ever seen. In addition, he looked pretty eager and energetic. The second one, was a girl wearing a pink sleeveless outfit with her hair tied into two buns on her head. She was also tossing a kunai into the air and catching it with skill.

"TEAM NINE!" said a loud and energetic voice, causing Naruto to look up and do a double take as the man had a weird sense of style, wearing all green and having a bowl cut hair, "I am Might Guy, Konoha's Noble Gentleman! I will be your Jonin Instructor."

"Follow me to Training Ground Eight," said their instructor, causing the Genin to follow him out the door.

xXsceneXx

"Well!" said the bowl cut Jonin, "Perhaps we should begin with introductions. I am Might Guy, Konoha's Green Beast of Prey and the village's Taijutsu expert. The three of you will be my students from this day forward, so please tell me your dreams!"

"Alright!" said Naruto before the others could react, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be Hokage one day dattebayo!"

"Excellent!" said Guy, "What a youthful answer! Who is next?"

"I am," said the teen with eyebrows as he jumped up, "I'm Rock Lee, and I'm going to become a great Shinobi despite not being able to use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu."

"A most youthful goal as well!" said Gai with a smile.

Tenten sighed, "Good grief. Well, I'm Miyamoto Tenten, and I want to become the greatest master of weapons in the Shinobi era and to become a Kunoichi on par with Senju Tsunade of the Sannin."

"You all have such youthful goals," said Guy with a huge smile and a thumbs up, "now, for the purpose that we've come here: the Genin Exam."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto, "We already passed the exam in the academy."

"Ah," said Guy, "but this isn't the same as the Academy. That test was to determine the potential to become a Genin. This test is to determine who will  _become_  Genin."

"What do we have to do?" asked Tenten hesitantly.

"It's simple," said Guy, "just show me your strength in a fight."

"If that's what it takes," said Naruto, "then I'll do it, cause I'm not gonna give up here-ttebayo!"

"YOSH!" said Lee as he clapped Naruto on the shoulder, "An excellent thought, Naruto-kun. We will show him we mean to be fine Shinobi."

"Like he said," said Tenten, "if that's what it takes."

Guy looked over at the three Genin and smiled. It was clear that they were ready to become Shinobi, but why not have some fun sparring? He would be sure to hold back.


	2. Testing Compatibility

Might Guy looked at the Genin as they got into positions around him. He hoped they would show him that they were ready to be Shinobi. From what he had read in the reports, the one in orange, Naruto was a loudmouth troublemaker and was dead last in his class along with Lee. While Naruto had abysmal grades and had trouble with academy level Jutsu, Lee seemed to lack the chakra control necessary to even perform any Jutsu beyond the three main academy ones. The girl however, she showed lots of promise, having already mastered basic Shuriken and Kunai techniques and showed a proficiency in using Fūinjutsu storage scrolls, but she had neglected her training in non-weapon based techniques, besides the academy three.

Guy nodded to himself if these three failed he would be most disappointed. If they passed however, he would mold them into the best Team of Shinobi since the Sannin themselves.

"Attack me whenever you're ready," said Gai.

"Fine then!" yelled Naruto, "Here I come dattebayo!  _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "

Using the new jutsu he had used to pass the Academy Graduation test, Naruto created a swarm of clones and had them attack the Jonin en-masse. Guy wasn't fazed by the attack and, with several quick Taijutsu moves, the clones were all defeated, leaving the blond Genin staring in shock.

"You're going to have to do better than that," said Guy as he shook his head.

"Then take this!" yelled Tenten as she threw several shuriken and kunai at the Jonin.

The green-clad Jonin twisted out of the way, but had to dodge a kick from Lee and Naruto.

"Lee, Tenten!" said Naruto, "I've got an idea! Follow my lead!  _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "

"Guess we should humor the kid," sighed Tenten as she unsealed several more Kunai, getting a nod from Lee.

Naruto took advantage of his large Chakra reserves and created a veritable army of clones before directing them to swarm attack the Jonin. Predictably, the Jonin was easily able to fend off the assault, dispelling the clones with a barrage of kicks and punches, turning them into poofs of smoke.

Suddenly though, several shuriken flew out of the smoke, forcing the Jonin to draw a kunai to deflect them, lest he receive deep cuts into his body. As they passed him, they exploded into poofs of smoke to reveal copies of Naruto that grabbed onto the Jonin and held him firm.

"Lee now!" yelled one clone.

The remaining prospective Genin shot out of the smoke caused by Naruto's clones aiming a kick at the Jonin with form and skill straight out of the Academy Taijutsu Textbook. Unfortunately for the Genin, Might Guy was far more advanced than an Academy Student and easily deflected the attack and dispelled the Kage Bunshin that were trying to hold him down.

"An excellent attempt," said Guy, "but I'm afraid its over."

"It's not even close," said Naruto as he pulled himself to his feet, "I'm not going back to the Academy now! Not after I've finally passed the Graduation Exam Dattebayo!"

"I am not giving up either," said Lee as he brushed some hair out of his face.

"Nor am I," said Tenten.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand me," said Guy, "I am saying it is over, because you all pass. You are now Genin of Konoha."

The three of them were silent for a moment before they erupted into cheers, all of them overjoyed that the fact that they had passed.

"Sensei," said Tenten once they had calmed down, "if you don't mind me asking, why did you have us fight you? I mean, it's obvious that we didn't have to win, as you still passed us, so what was the purpose?"

"Well now," said the green clad Jonin, "the purpose was twofold. Firstly, it was to test your skills when fighting a superior opponent, and secondly, it was to see just how well you three function as a team. I am glad to say that you've all done quite well. How about I treat you to dinner to celebrate?"

"YATTA!" cheered Naruto, "Let's head to Ichiraku Ramen! Guy-sensei is buying!"

"Naruto," said Guy sternly, causing the blond's cheering to abruptly stop, "you should consider what your fellow teammates would want to eat as well. It is most unyouthful to make assumptions and decide for them without asking."

"Sorry," said Naruto as he looked at the ground.

"Now," said Guy, "where would all of you like to eat?"

xXsceneXx

The new team eventually decided to head to a Family Restaurant and settled into a small booth. Tenten ordered a plate of Mapo Doufu and a side of sesame dumplings, while Lee decided to go with a plate of chicken curry, and Naruto decided to get a bowl of Red bean soup with a side of gyoza and the three of them chatted happily about their new team placement.

"I can't believe that I'm finally a Genin!" cheered Naruto, "Second time's the charm I guess."

"I've been wondering about that," said Tenten as she pointed her chopsticks at the blond, "aren't you a bit young to be a Genin?"

"Hokake-jiji got me admitted last year," said Naruto, "but it wasn't till this year that I managed to pass the Graduation Exam."

"That's…impressive," admitted Tenten.

"Indeed," said Lee, "I for one look forward to training alongside you, Naruto-san."

"Same to you, Bushy Brows," said Naruto.

"Bushy Brows?" mused Lee, "Yes, I believe I like that nickname."

"Well if we're going to be giving out nicknames, then I'm going to call you Shorty," chuckled Tenten.

"Oi!" protested Naruto, "It's not my fault that I'm shorter than you! You're a year older than me-ttebayo!"

"Not my fault Shorty," chuckled Tenten.

"So Guy-sensei," said Lee as they ate their meals, "what kind of training can we expect in the coming months?"

"Well let's see," said Guy, "from what I've seen about your skills, I think I have enough to plan out a schedule to make you into the best Shinobi and Kunoichi you can be."

"Awesome!" cheered Naruto, "When do we begin?"

"Meet up at Training Ground 9 at 6:00 tomorrow morning," said Guy, much to the shock of his new students.

"Six?" exclaimed Tenten, "Isn't that a bit early?"

"It's never too early for youthful training of our bodies and spirits," said Guy, "and the earlier we start, the more we can cover in training."

Naruto and Tenten sighed, seeing the logic in his statement but both not wanting to wake up that early to train.

xXsceneXx

The rest of the meal passed smoothly and eventually, the newly minted Genin headed home while Guy proceeded to the Hokage's office to deliver his report.

"Guy-kun," said Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, as the Jonin walked in, "excellent. With you here, we're only waiting for Kakashi to arrive."

"I swear," said one Jonin, a man wearing black glasses and a scarf over his mouth, "that man would be late to his own wedding, and then to the funeral that followed as a result."

Another hour passed and soon the grey haired Jonin they had been waiting for arrived at the office. With all the Jonin present, Hiruzen finally began the meeting. The Jonin then began giving their reports on their team's results regarding the final Genin Exam. Several teams failed the exam and had their members sent back to the academy, while several others passed with flying colors, including Guy's team.

"As for my team?" said Kakashi when it was his turn, "I'm holding off the exam until tomorrow."

"So you're still using the bell test, eh Kakashi?" said Guy, "While it is an effective way of testing one's dedication to their team, you've failed every team put with you because of that test."

"Hmm?" said Kakashi as he turned to him, "Did you say something Guy?"

"Damn your hip attitude Kakashi," sighed Guy.

As the meeting went on, Guy thought about the students he had now. While Naruto was a loudmouth, he had promise, what with his ability to think on his feet and his usage of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu at his age. Tenten had the necessary drive and motivation to go far in the Shinobi world and he could see the young Kunoichi doing great things in the future. As for Lee, the boy reminded him a lot of himself, and he resolved to take him under his wing to make him the best he could be.

And thus wheels were set in motion that would change the Shinobi world forever.


End file.
